Me debes un favor
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Maldita sea, ¿qué tan jodido estaba? Se había enamorado del guardián de la Nube, el que nunca se ataba a nadie: Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

**Me debes un favor.**

Gokudera se sentó en la fuente, con las manos temblándole de nervios. Aspiraba aire por la nariz y terminaba expulsándolo por la boca en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido semejante tontería? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro acerca de lo que iba a hacer o a decir el otro! Además, nada aseguraba que eso no terminara en una pelea, después de todo, cada que se veían acababa en eso.

Hayato volvió a tomar aire, mucho más intenso que antes, agitando su respiración.

¿Hace cuanto que se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos? Fue en el transcurso que estuvieron en el futuro, dónde Uri corría a donde Hibari porque amaba estar más con el guardián de la nube que con su dueño. Entonces, ahí comenzó, primero fue porque no quería ser _mordido hasta la muerte_ por estar ahí, tenía suficiente con las heridas de los entrenamientos y el cansancio mental que le producía investigar el sistema C.A.I; luego fue porque se dio cuenta que observar a la nube le relajaba demasiado, él que estaba tranquilo con Uri, Enzo e Hibird, comiendo, descansando de los entrenamientos con su décimo o simplemente viendo al bonito jardín que tenía afuera.

Luego no fue sólo por la tarde-noche donde lo observaba, también fingía perderse de vez en cuando para observarlo de frente o, cuando terminaba el entrenamiento de Hibari y Tsuna, Gokudera pasaba por su décimo para ir juntos a la cena. Ahí aprovechaba para observarlo de reojo, rogando que el décimo Vongola le preguntará algo para que estuvieran parados unos cuantos minutos todavía ahí, con él.

Primero no quiso aceptarlo, sintió que sería como manchar el nombre de los Vongola. Renegó todo lo que pudo sus sentimientos, hasta que paso lo que paso, Hibari del futuro intercambió lugares con su yo del pasado; al verlo ahí, completamente indefenso de los misiles con lo que rodeó Genkinshi, Gokudera sintió que se le detenía el corazón y aunque no puso saltar a defenderlo por su concluida pelea con Gamma que lo dejó inservible, pudo formar una nueva llama de la tormenta con la suficiente determinación para que los escudos del sistema C.A.I sirvieran de protección.

Fue entonces que pensó que ya estaba bien jodido, se había enamorado de Hibari Kyoya.

De la maldita nube que nunca se ataba a nada ni a nadie. ¿Qué tan fregado estaba? Hoy lo averiguaría.

Y, aunque sus pensamientos seguían pensando que era lo que le diría al Vongola Décimo cuando todo saliera a la luz, en el fondo Gokudera sabía que se estaba preocupando de más. Porque así de magnifico era su jefe, a Tsunayoshi Sawada le importaba más la felicidad de sus amigos que las preferencias que ellos tuvieran. Por eso le seguiría hasta la muerte.

Pasó el día anterior, con muchísimo esfuerzo, de verdad, muchísimo. Junto todas las fuerzas que pudo; había sobrevivido a la pelea con Gamma, la corona fúnebre y Byakuran, ¿por qué de repente esto parecía mucho más difícil que aquello? ¿quizás porque se trataba de sus sentimientos y temía acabar herido? Después de todo, es algo que ya había ocurrido en el pasado. No obstante, lo que le dijo Bianchi antes de regresar del futuro le terminó de dar todas las fuerzas.

— ¡H-Hibari! —llamó de pronto, viendo que el prefecto estaba patrullando la escuela, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no estás en clase, herbívoro rebelde? —preguntó arisco. — ¿Te estás saltando clases?

—Tengo un permiso para el baño. —murmuró mostrándole el pase. El moreno alzó una ceja, pero le restó importancia y volvió por donde iba. — ¡E-Espera, tengo algo que decirte!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Era ahora o nunca, estaban solos y si le rompía el corazón, nadie lo vería.

—Verás….—tomó aire por la boca, sintiendo el aire mucho más pesado. —yo…

— ¡Ah, Gokudera-kun! —chilló una chica, sosteniendo un montón de libretas, seguro el encargo de un profesor. —H-Hibari-san…—murmuró asustada.

El italiano chasqueó la lengua, queriendo mandarla a volar, ahora tendría que juntar todas sus fuerzas de nuevo.

—E-Es un encargo del profesor, Hibari-san. —dijo ella, intentando mostrarle el pase de salida. Justo iba a sacarlo de su bolsillo cuando los cuadernos perdieron el equilibrio y se fueron para adelante, aunque antes de que pudieran esparcirse por el suelo, el prefecto de Namimori, los equilibro a tiempo, apoyándose en las manos de la chica también. — ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, reprimiendo a su mente al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así por un simple roce de manos? ¡Era estúpido! Además, ¿hasta cuándo se quedaría ella ahí? ¡Que se fuera a la mierda o a donde fuera! ¡Él tenía que hablar con Hibari!

—Sigo esperando, herbívoro. —dijo al fin Hibari, tomando la mitad de la carga que tenía la muchacha. Gokudera se mordió los labios, enfurruñado.

—Mañana te lo diré. —explicó serio. —Después de que suene la campana, te estaré esperando en la azotea.

— ¿Por qué piensas que iría? —cuestionó irritado. ¿Querían que volviera a jugar a los amiguitos Vongola?

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —contestó este, arrebatándole los cuadernos de las manos; sintiendo electricidad recorrerlo cuando sus dedos se rozaron. — ¡Muévete, mujer!

— ¡Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun! —chilló ella, emocionada.

Gokudera miró de reojo a Hibari, este ya andaba para otra dirección, ignorando todo lo anterior. Suspiró aliviado, al menos no sospechó nada, de hecho dudaba que si quiera le pasara por la cabeza que le iba a declarar sus sentimientos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, dado a que la chica de al lado iba hablando de los mismos, las chicas entregaban cartas o chocolates a las personas que les gustaban. ¿Debería darle un regalo? No, quedaría como un idiota afeminado.

Estuvo toda la tarde-noche pensando en ello, acerca de qué decirle, como decirle y cómo salir corriendo en caso de un rechazo muy esperado.

Al final, recordó aquella vez con Genkinshi, y una idea se le formó en la cabeza.

—Hibari. —llamó al verlo llegar, había pasado unos diez minutos ahí esperándolo, incluso tuvo que disculparse con Tsuna y decirle que por hoy tendría que confiárselo a Yamamoto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, herbívoro rebelde? —preguntó el Guardián de la Nube, sacando las tonfas. — ¿No sabes que no puedes estar aquí después de clases?

Gokudera puso los ojos en blanco, ¡al maldito se le había olvidado lo del día anterior! ¡Agh, sí que era frustrante! Pero como fuera, ¡ahora o nunca!

—Me debes un favor.

— ¿Eh? —una ceja crispó en el rostro del japonés, molesto, lo recordaba pero ¿a qué venía eso? ¿iba a cobrárselo? — ¿Y? ¿Vas a cobrármelo?

—Sí.

Bien, el momento había llegado, no podía acobardarse. ¡Por toda la lealtad que le juraba a su querido Décimo haría esto o renunciaría a ser el guardián de la tormenta! Una persona que huía de sus sentimientos no se podía considerar una digna mano derecha. ¡Así que también estaba haciendo esto por Vongola, no sólo por Hibari, definitivamente también era por la familia!

—Voy a morderte…

—Antes de eso. —cortó Gokudera. Extrañamente para Hibari un sonroso se había apoderado de sus mejillas, quizás era por el calor, dado a que en su piel pálida los colores lucían mucho más. Sin embargo, este sonrojo iba creciendo cada vez más, al punto de abarcar todo su rostro y contenía ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando a ese herbívoro? ¿No lo había citado ahí para pelear con él?

—Dilo de una buena vez.

—Sal conmigo. —soltó de pronto, apretando los puños contra su costado al igual que los ojos. Súper nervioso.

En cambio, por primera vez en su vida, Hibari Kyoya se quedó en blanco.

.

.

* * *

**Estoy leyendo el manga por Panini manga y se me había olvidado que Gokudera y Hibari siempre se están debiendo favores. Se me hizo muy hermoso, por eso me animé a escribir esto. Siempre pongo como que Hibari se enamora primero y termina haciendo que Gokudera se enamore de él, esta vez lo quise invertir. **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me debes un favor.**

Ahora se encontraba en la fuente, retorciéndose por el nerviosismo, mirando a todos lados para ver si el Guardián de la Nube de los Vongola se había dignado a presentarse. Es decir, no le había rechazado, es más Hibari sólo se dio la vuelta, escondiendo de nuevo sus tonfas; así que, Gokudera, presuroso, le dijo de inmediato la fecha; que era el sábado; y la hora para verse, que era al medio día.

—Maldita sea, no llega. —murmuró para sí mismo, agachando la mirada.

Quizás esa era su manera de decirle que lo olvidara. Que jamás pasaría algo más entre ellos que su mera relación con Vongola, es decir, apenas cruzaban palabra de vez en cuando. Pero… él sólo pensar en Hibari era suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a bombear con fuerza, y en su estomago se sintieran miles de abejas revoloteando, dispuesto a picarle los órganos internos cada que lo veía.

Justo como ahora, que estaba acercándose cada vez más a él.

La cara de Gokudera se puso roja al instante, maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía tener la piel un poco más morena como Yamamoto? De esa forma el sonrojo no se notaría y no parecería un bendito tomate. Además, aquella ocasión era de las pocas veces donde podía ver a Hibari sin su uniforme que parecía estar adherido a su piel. Traía un pantalón negro, y una playera de rayas negras con morado, la cuál le descubría un poco el cuello. Gokudera formó una sonrisa al notar que Hibird estaba encima de su cabeza.

—Wao. De verdad estás aquí. —dijo al llegar.

— ¡P-Por supuesto, te dije que lo haría! —gritó nervioso, poniéndose a la defensiva. _"¡Una mierda, Hayato! ¿Por qué estás buscando pelea con él? ¡Ese no es el objetivo, no es el objetivo!"_ pensó, buscando que su mente trabajara al cien por hora.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ahh- ¿tienes un lugar a donde quieras ir? —preguntó, tosiendo para disimular su nerviosismo. — ¿Quizás a la librería? Creo que llegó una colección muy buena sobre el Área 51, he juntado un poco de dinero, quizás hoy pueda comprarla.

— ¿Aliens?

Sí, el herbívoro rebelde lucía como si le gustaran esas cosas. En cambio Gokudera se sintió avergonzado, su lado _freak_ lo estaba traicionando, eso le pasaba por juntarse mucho tiempo con el idiota de Yamamoto.

—Oh… hay una nueva película en el cine. —carraspeó. Aunque pensándolo mejor también era de aliens.

—La librería esta bien. —contestó Hibari, indiferente, comenzando a andar.

Gokudera se puso a su lado, con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Cómo podría interpretar el hecho de que estuviera ahí? ¿Eso era un sí de su parte? ¿O quizás sólo estaba ahí por mera casualidad o curiosidad? ¿No se querría burlar de él, cierto? Sería demasiado doloroso. ¿No sería mejor preguntarle? Además, Hibari ni siquiera parecía reparar en él, iba en su propio mundo, caminando sin mirar los locales y moviendo a las personas que estuvieran delante de él con una mirada absurdamente intimidante.

— ¡H-Hibari! —tartamudeó, rascándose la mejilla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, herbívoro rebelde?

— ¿P-Por qué… por qué decidiste venir? —preguntó, desviando el rostro; pese a eso, el prefecto de Namimori pudo notar el rubor en sus orejas.

— ¿No es obvio?

¿Por todos los cielos? ¿De verdad? Gokudera tragó duro, sus labios temblaron. ¿De verdad también le gustaba a Hibari Kyoya y nunca se había dado cuenta? ¡Debió ser más directo desde el principio y…!

—Es porque te estoy pagando el favor.

Sin más la Nube entró a la librería, sin esperarlo, dejando a Gokudera afuera con toda la gente que iba en su mundo, platicando de su día trivial o de las personas que les gustaban. El corazón de Gokudera se hizo pequeño, había estado soñando demasiado, era obvio que Hibari Kyoya no tenía esa clase de pensamientos con él. ¿Por qué se emocionó tanto en primer lugar? ¿Era idiota?

— ¡Oh, pero si es Gokudera! —llamó Yamamoto, alzando una mano. En la otra llevaba una bolsa. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a la librería. —respondió, ocultando la voz rota que comenzaba a formarse.

—Haha. Es verdad, dijiste que querías comprar esa colección sobre los UMA's, ¿verdad? —sonrió, destellante como siempre. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió de inmediato, recordando que Hibari se encontraba adentro. ¡Yamamoto no podía saber que se encontraba con él! Cielos, le acaba de romper el corazón, ¡era obvio que los demás no tenían porqué enterarse de que estaba enamorado de Hibari!

—Anda, no seas tímido. —sonrió, abrazándolo por los hombros. —Es más, compraré una para mí también, así la podemos comentar de regreso a casa. Aunque quizás debamos llevarle una a Tsuna también, seguro que se sentirá mal si comenzamos a platicar de pronto y no lo incluimos.

— ¡D-Dije que no, _freak_ del beisbol! —contestó, separándose de él. — ¡N-Ni siquiera iba a entrar! ¡Estaba a punto de irme a mi casa, no traje dinero suficiente!

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero eso que esta pegado en la ventana no es una promoción de dos por uno? —sonrió emocionado. — ¡Puedo ponerte la mitad!

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Además me aseguraré de leerla toda hoy para llevársela a Tsuna mañana al mediodía, ¿te parece? Cómo es domingo, estoy seguro que la podrá leer sin problemas.

— ¡No molestes al décimo con cosas raras! —reprochó.

—No son cosas raras, Gokudera. —le puso una mano en la cabeza, sonriente. —Son tus gustos y creo que son geniales.

—Idiota… —

— ¡Ay, Ay, Gokudera me duele! —reclamó Yamamoto entre risas, como el idiota que era, según Gokudera, pues a pesar de que le estaba aplicando una llave en su brazo parecía demasiado feliz.

—Bastardo masoquista. —refunfuñó.

— ¿Cuánto me vas a hacer esperar, Gokudera Hayato? —preguntó Hibari, parado delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esto, si lo has dado por terminado entonces me voy. Ya no te debo nada.

Gokudera se mordió los labios, sin saber que responderle. Bien, gracias a Yamamoto las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido un poco, pero aún así el corazón seguía punzándole hasta casi sentirse desfallecer. ¿Por qué no simplemente se pudo ir así como así?

— ¿Estabas con Hibari? —preguntó Takeshi, sorprendido. — ¿También te gustan los aliens?

La Nube no respondió pero la mirada que le dio a la Lluvia le respondió por sí sola.

— ¿Goku-?

Los hombros de Yamamoto dieron un brinquito, sorprendidos. ¿Por qué su amigo parecía querer llorar? Tenía los ojos muy rojos. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué sentía que toda la culpa recaía en Hibari?

— ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes dos?

— ¡N-Nada! —respondió Gokudera de inmediato, tensándose. — ¡Todo está muy bien! ¡Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, no me debes nada! ¡Largo!

— ¡Oye, Gokudera! —Takeshi miró como comenzaba a marcharse corriendo en dirección contraria. Era obvio que quería estar sólo y lo incomodaría demasiado si iba tras él. Miró de nuevo la oferta de las revistas de UMA's y suspiró. Hibari ya caminaba del otro lado, indiferente como siempre. — ¡Hibari! —llamó al atrapar su muñeca entre la suya, deteniéndolo.

— ¿Quieres morirte, Yamamoto Takeshi?

—No sé que ocurrió, pero no hagas sentir mal a Gokudera. —reclamó, soltándolo. Kyoya agudizo la vista, enojado. — ¡Y no hay manera de que le hayas pagado el favor con hacerlo sentir mal! ¡Eso sólo incrementa lo que le debes!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Así que busca recompensarlo! —concluyó.

Hibari dejó que se marchara, después de todo se sentía más irritado por el herbívoro rebelde. Únicamente miró como Yamamoto se metía a la librería, volviendo a salir en unos minutos con una bolsa; seguro con las revistas que quería el otro herbívoro. Eso sin duda no debería importarle, pero quizás Takeshi tenía razón, esa no era la manera adecuada de pagar un favor.

No obstante, fue extraño desde el principio aquel favor. ¿Por qué Gokudera quería salir con él? No, mejor dicho: ¿qué hizo él para enamorar al guardián de la tormenta?

Aún no lo entendía.

.

.

**¡Gracias por leer! Va un poco lento, pero comenzaremos a agarrar ritmo a partir del siguiente capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me debes un favor.**

—Ya te dije que no es nada. —murmuró Gokudera. Yamamoto se saltó su entrenamiento y decidió que era buena idea acompañarlo a casa. — ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, freak del beisbol? —reprochó, girándose a él.

Yamamoto desvió la mirada por unos segundos, aunque luego contestó. — ¡Por que somos amigos! —alzó un dedo, remarcando se hecho. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, dándole una sonrisa arrogante; al parecer no era motivo suficiente. — ¡Además si no me dices, le diré al niño y a Tsuna que estás ocultando algo! —completó con una risa al final.

— ¡Eso es trampa, bastardo!

— ¡Iré corriendo a decirles!

— ¡Te mandaré a volar, idiota! —gritó corriendo detrás de él, la casa de su Décimo no estaba más que a tres cuadras de ahí dado que lo acababan de pasar a dejar. — ¡Detente, Yamamoto! —le tomó del suéter azul marino, jadeando por la corrida, estaban a unas cuantas casa de Tsuna.

—Haha. Me atrapaste. —sonrió.

—No puedes preocupar al Décimo con cosas sin sentido. —reprochó, sacando una dinamita. — ¿Quieres que te meta esto por la boca, idiota?

— ¡C-Calma, Gokudera! —pidió nervioso.

—Estás aquí. —comentó una voz detrás de ellos, la del Guardián de la Nube. Ambos se giraron a él, sorprendidos de que estuviera aquí.

— ¡T-Tengo que ir con Gokudera-kun para advertirle! —gritó Tsuna saliendo de su casa. — ¡Hibari-san quién sabe que vaya a… hacerle…! —se detuvo a escasos pasos de ellos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué Yamamoto y Gokudera seguían ahí?

— ¿Ibas a hacer algo, Tsunayoshi Sawada? —preguntó Hibari, afilando la mirada en su dirección.

— ¡HIIIIIII! ¡NADA EN ABSOLUTO! —soltó un chillido, yéndose a la velocidad de la luz en sentido contrario hasta perderse por completo.

— ¡Décimo! —Gokudera estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando fue detenido por Kyoya, tomándolo del brazo. — ¿Q-Qué…?

—Tengo hablar contigo, herbívoro.

Yamamoto se quedó mirando la escena en absoluto silencio, centrándose sobre todo en el agarre que Hibari mantenía sobre la tormenta. Quería quitarlo lo más pronto posible.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte. —contestó Gokudera, agachando la mirada.

La Lluvia frunció la boca. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? ¿Sería por qué sus mejillas se habían coloreado al igual que sus orejas de un adorable rojo?

—Andando. —ordenó Hibari, jalándolo.

—Yo…

—Espera, Hibari. Él no quiere ir contigo. —sonrió Yamamoto, poniendo su mano encima de la del prefecto, haciendo presión para que lo soltara. No obstante, este no cedió. —Suéltalo.

—Yamamoto.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Yamamoto Takeshi. —gruñó el prefecto. Yamamoto paso saliva, demonios, estaba enojado. Aún así, si Gokudera no quería ir con él, no podía obligarlo. —Suéltame antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte. —sacó una de sus tonfas, remarcando el hecho.

—Esta bien, Yamamoto. —balbuceó Gokudera, soltándose de los dos agarres. —Puedes adelantarte.

—Pero…

— ¡No le tengo miedo a este idiota! —reprochó Gokudera, volviendo a la defensiva, como siempre. Yamamoto suspiró, queriendo tomarlo de la mano y echarse a correr con él.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a avanzar, Yamamoto quitó la sonrisa diminuta de su rostro. Gokudera iba detrás de Hibari, murmurando varias cosas por lo bajo, el prefecto ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención en absoluto. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso, es que, ¿por qué Gokudera se había fijado entre todos en el guardián de la Nube? Él ni siquiera volteaba a ver la maravillosa persona que era Gokudera, tan adorable que daban ganas de protegerlo, al menos así lo sentía el beisbolista. Quizás era un cursi ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba enamorado de Gokudera Hayato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es cortito, pero quería asentar las bases del triángulo que se va a formar. Ya extrañaba hacer uno :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me debes un favor.**

Gokudera lo siguió un buen rato sin decir nada. Estaba nervioso, sabía que en cualquier momento que abriera la boca soltaría alguna estupidez haciendo enojar al otro, o peor aún, acabando por ser "mordido hasta la muerte". Hibari parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba con él, pues caminaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien perturbaba la tranquilidad de Namimori.

Lo que él no se daba cuenta es que el maldito pueblito donde vivían estaba bien, lo único perturbado ahí era el corazón de Gokudera, por él.

— ¿Hasta donde demonios me vas a llevar, imbécil? —protestó Gokudera, parándose de pronto. Pasaron por esa calle dos veces, ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar. —Si sólo me has traído contigo para ignorarme todo el camino, pues vete a la mierda. —sentenció molesto ante la cara indiferente del contrario.

— ¿Por qué te gusto? —preguntó Hibari, sin rodeos; coloreando todo la cara contraria en tonos rojizos. Gokudera dio tres pasos atrás, balbuceando cosas incoherentes.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué tan evidente podía llegar a ser?

— ¡Quién…!

—Jamás he tenido ninguna interacción contigo más que pelear. —cortó de pronto, encarándolo. Gokudera se quedó callado, mordiéndose los labios. — ¿Qué estás buscando en mí, Gokudera Hayato?

—Y-Yo… —juntó aire, apretando los ojos en un vano intento de agarrar fuerzas de donde pudiera. —… tú… me gustas. —murmuró entre dientes, dejando que el pecho se le comprimiera.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me gustas y ya, imbécil! ¡Maldita sea! ¡todo quieres saber! —reprochó, dándose la vuelta de inmediato. No quería que Hibari lo viera tan vulnerable, el corazón le estaba latiendo como loco.

Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos, estúpidos sentimientos que no escuchaban de razones, Hibari no los quería, ¿por qué se empeñaban en seguir existiendo? Lo único que debería sentir es respeto y admiración por su Décimo y Reborn, no más.

—Mírame cuando te este hablando, herbívoro. —reprendió Hibari, volteándolo.

Gokudera no pudo evitar intentar cubrirse el rostro con las manos, buscando en vano tapar el color rojizo de su rostro. Hibari lo contempló por varios segundos, sin poder apartar la mirada, es decir, el herbívoro rebelde que siempre estaba con una cara enojada buscando pelea por cualquier lado o solo sonriendo cuando se trataba de Tsunayoshi Sawada, nunca pensó que podría poner una expresión tan inocente.

— ¡S-Suéltame, bastardo! —reprochó Gokudera, forcejando. Hibari se acercó más, tomándolo por ambos brazos. — ¡Qué me dejes!

—Tranquilízate. —ordenó este, soltándolo. Gokudera inhaló aire de forma brusca, estaba demasiado nervioso que incluso sus piernas estaban temblando. ¿Por qué Hibari no lo rechazaba y ya? ¡Sólo le gustaba torturarlo como el maldito sádico que era!

—Sólo dilo…—pidió, sintiendo que la voz comenzaba a quebrarse. —dilo y te dejaré en paz.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Que no te gusto! —respondió, encogiéndose en sus hombros. Odiaba verse pequeño ante las personas, de verdad lo odiaba, pero quería escucharlo, para que sus sentimientos acabaran ahí de una buena vez.

—No me gustas. —dijo Hibari en tono glacial, sorprendiendo al propio Gokudera por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Así que siempre tuvo razón, nunca iba a poder llegar más allá de eso. De todas maneras, jamás lo espero, con sólo observar a Hibari él estaba bien… ¿no?

—Lo sabía. —murmuró Gokudera, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. —No te molestaré más a partir de ahora.

—Déjame terminar, herbívoro. —le bloqueó el paso, atrayéndolo lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el mentón, obligándolo a verlo. Los ojos verdes del contrario lucían tristes, a punto de llorar. —Pero, aún te debo un favor, ¿no es así?

—No quiero tu miserable compasión. —rezongó él, sintiéndose más herido todavía. — ¿Saldrás conmigo como compensación? ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres? ¡Un no es suficiente!

—Cierra la boca. —ordenó, molesto. —No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Hibari lo soltó al ver que tenía su atención, quedando a pasos de él. Gokudera se mordió de nuevo el labio, observándolo fijamente.

—Tengamos esa cita que me pediste. —respondió, dándole una sonrisa arrogante.

Hayato apretó los puños a su costado, sin poderlo evitar, recordó al Hibari del futuro con la misma absurda mueca que se burlaba de él. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba pasar esos tiempos con él donde Hibari le descubría y él se hacía el tonto fingiendo buscar a Uri, sin querer decir que lo observaba.

Hibari del futuro le había descubierto y a partir de ahí, ambos jugaron a no darse cuenta de lo que sentía el otro. El guardián de la Nube dado a su deber que le fue encomendado en el futuro por Tsuna, y Gokudera porque estaba en conflicto de saber si lo que sentía era correcto o no. Y ahora que la Tormenta se había dado cuenta que no estaba mal sentirse atraído por él, que sus sentimientos eran correctos, no quería desprenderse de ellos tan fácilmente.

Así que sin poderlo evitar, redujo la distancia entre ambos y tomándolo del cuello, estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me debes un favor.**

Los labios de Hibari eran suaves, pese a que Gokudera sentía todo el cuerpo temblar por los nervios, pudo ser capaz de percibirlo. Comenzó a abrir un poco los ojos, queriendo ver la reacción del prefecto, él lo miraba analizando su acción, y de pronto ya no sintió más los labios de Hibari, si no el hierro de la sangre, comenzando a salir de su boca y nariz pues el prefecto lo mandó al suelo con un golpe.

— ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo, herbívoro? —preguntó ácido. — ¿Quién crees que te ha dado el derecho de besarme?

—L-Lo… lo siento. —balbuceó, limpiándose. Apretando uno de sus puños contra el suelo. —Y…yo… no sé qué me paso.

Aunque por supuesto que lo sabía. El Hibari del futuro seguía presente en su memoria; seguro que él habría correspondido el beso… o quizás no. ¿Por qué seguía comparando a este Hibari con el futuro? Era obvio que nada podía pasar en esta realidad.

—Lo siento, Hibari.

—Olvida lo de mañana. —espetó sin borrar el semblante de su rostro. —No tengo porque ponerme a tu nivel. Tu favor ha sido pagado con esto, agradece que no te mande al hospital.

—Sí…—arrastró su palabra, dejando al otro comenzar a avanzar del otro lado, ondeando su chaqueta del comité disciplinario.

Una vez que se marchó, Gokudera aún en el suelo, se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciándolos con suavidad. Sin poderlo evitar formó una sonrisa, al menos, sabía que por esa vez había ganado a Hibari.

Le había ganado su primer beso.

Y, aunque el fin de semana pasó mucho más lento de lo que Gokudera deseó, rememorando una y otra vez el beso a Hibari. Soñando despierto fantaseó un poco con que Hibari le correspondiera el beso, sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó al fin el lunes iba un poco temeroso y nervioso de encontrarse con el prefecto, es decir, no sabría como reaccionar y no quería "ser mordido hasta la muerte" por sus sonrojos o por quedársele viendo más de la cuenta. Quizás lo mejor sería actuar como si nada y olvidar sus malditos sentimientos, eran demasiado para él, no sabía como actuar o que decir.

— ¡Yo, Gokudera! —saludó Yamamoto, abrazándolo por los hombros. — ¡Vamos por Tsuna!

Aunque usualmente se encontraba con el _freak_ del beisbol ya en la casa del Décimo, a Gokudera no le extrañó que Yamamoto se cruzara a tres calles antes de llegar.

— ¿Qué mierda _freak_? Es muy temprano para ver tu cara de tonto. —rezongó, aún así no quitó el agarre. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Yamamoto, diminuta, secreta.

—Que malo eres, Gokudera. —hizo un mohín. — ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado con Hibari?

Yamamoto no lo diría, pero se moría de ganas por saber que estaba pasando con la relación de ambos. Si aún podía luchar, si tenía una esperanza de que Gokudera pudiera voltearse a él.

—Yo… creo que voy a renunciar. —suspiró, deteniendo su paso. Yamamoto lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuara. —Hibari, él no creo que pueda sentir nunca lo mismo por mí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Gokudera? —Yamamoto lo soltó, poniéndose adelante. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, que quizás debía secundar la idea de su amigo.

Pero lo amaba tanto que no deseaba verlo sufrir.

— ¡No puedes renunciar tan fácil!

— ¿Yamamoto?

—Si tus sentimientos son efímeros, bien, renuncia. —dijo de pronto, tomándolo por los hombros. —Pero, yo creo que son verdaderos. Lucha por ellos.

— ¿Y tú como demonios lo sabes?

—Puedo ver como lo miras. —continuó. —Yo… yo también tengo una persona que amo, Gokudera. —soltó, sorprendiendo al otro. —Y sé que tus sentimientos no son efímeros, por la misma razón de que los míos no lo son. Cuando amas a esa persona deseas pasar todo el rato con ella, ver cada una de sus facetas, triste, enojada, que maldiga todo a su paso pero al mismo tiempo, tenga la sonrisa más bonita que hayas visto jamás; aunque nunca haya sido para ti.

— ¿De quién…?

—Eso no importa, Gokudera. —sonrió Yamamoto. —Lo importante aquí, siempre serán tus sentimientos, así que no te rindas.

Yamamoto siguió caminando al lado de Gokudera, escuchando algunas cosas sobre que tal vez tuviera razón. Su corazón no estaba feliz, sabía que había cometido una equivocación; sin embargo, esperaba que Hibari pudiera valorar a la persona que lo estaba amando, a su Gokudera. Takeshi por más que quisiera no podía hacer nada, más que estar al lado de su mejor amigo, añorándolo.

Estaría para él, lo apoyaría, quizás así Gokudera pudiera ver que había alguien que lo amaba con la misma intensidad que el estaba amando a una persona que no lo correspondía.

Una vez que pasaron con Tsuna todo quedo en el olvido, caminando como amigos, olvidándose de todos los sentimientos que los estaban volviendo locos.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normales, todo hasta la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gokudera-kun? ¿No has traído el almuerzo? —preguntó Tsuna.

— ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Yo te comparto. —sonrió Yamamoto, pasándole una bola de arroz. —Mi viejo me ha puesto demás.

—También yo, Gokudera-kun. Espero te guste. —Tsuna puso en su tapa algo de su comida pasándosela.

— ¡Ah, lo siento muchísimo, Décimo! ¡No lo merezco! —lloró el albino, tomando sus manos.

Una escena no tan cotidiana, sin embargo, había un espectador en ella. Hibari Kyoya, que los observaba desde la puerta, pues recién había llegado para tomar una siesta. Al mirar a Gokudera de inmediato se puso de malas, recordando aquello, la valentía de aquel herbívoro.

No obstante, también sintió otra extraña sensación en su estómago. Un poco similar a la que sentía con…

— ¡Kyoya! —sonrió Dino, saludando, subiendo junto a Romario las escaleras.

— ¿Eh?

Los otros tres se giraron a la dirección de la puerta, sorprendidos de la voz. Hibari entró a la azotea, colocándose en posición de defensa, listo también para atacar.

— ¡No vengo a pelear! —comentó Dino, negando con las manos. — ¡Detente!  
— ¡Dino-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tsuna, levantándose para saludarlo.

—Reborn me llamó. Quiere que te ayude con algunas cosas de la escuela o algo así. —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tenía algo de tiempo, así que me vine a divertir un rato a Japón.

—_Esta aquí por diversión. _—pensó Tsuna.

—Largo de aquí, herbívoros. Pelearé con él. —gruñó Hibari, sacando las tonfas. Tsuna soltó un chillido, recogiendo lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas.

Gokudera notó con cierta tristeza que Hibari no le daba la mirada.

—Vamos, Gokudera, sirve que podemos comprar un pan para ti. —sonrió Yamamoto, empujándolo.

—Eh, chicos…—llamó Dino, mirando como Romario se iba con ellos. — ¡Romario!

Mientras se iba cerrando la puerta, escuchando los lloriqueos de Dino, Gokudera miró atrás.

En la rendija de la puerta, que se iba cerrando, el Guardián de la Tormenta pudo apreciar como Dino ponía una mano en la cabeza de Hibari, acariciándole los cabellos; Gokudera sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por una eternidad, pese a estar algo alejado, notó con claridad la sonrisa que tenía Hibari en el rostro, una muy calmada, que jamás le vio en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Hayato pasó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Ahora entendía mucho mejor porque Hibari jamás se podría enamorar de él, ni en el futuro, ni en el presente.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado, pero la U me absorbe por completo ; u; pero el fic continua. ¡Gracias por comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me debes un favor.**

Gokudera subió a la azotea una vez más, esperando a que el Décimo saliera de su trabajo que el profesor le había impuesto; naturalmente este se quiso hacer cargo de todo, sin embargo, Reborn no se lo permitió diciéndole que una buena mano derecha, debería dejar a su jefe cumplir con sus propios recados. La Tormenta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con el arcobaleno, además, ni siquiera pudo ir a donde Yamamoto pues este tenía que ir a sus prácticas.

Era en ocasiones como esas donde Gokudera recordaba lo temible que era estar solo, pese a que sabía que la familia lo estaría esperando en cuanto bajara las escaleras y le sonreirían alegremente, Gokudera tenía miedo de que algún día eso llegara a terminarse, como en el futuro cuando se enteró que Tsuna había muerto.

Además, todavía tenía presente en su mente aquella imagen antes de cerrarse la puerta.

¿Quién diría que Dino le ganaría? Esos malditos adultos siempre arruinaban todo.

Gokudera se tocó los labios, ruborizándose por aquella imagen que se proyectó en su cabeza. El beso dado a Hibari se había sentido bastante bien, sentía cosquillas en su estómago, y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de felicidad cuando recordó aquello. Incluso pudo salvarse de una paliza.

Aunque, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿A Dino también le gustaría Hibari o sería unilateral como el de él? Tenía curiosidad, además le había dicho a Yamamoto que no se rendiría tan fácilmente porque sus sentimientos hacía Hibari eran verdaderos, sin embargo, ¿tenía sentido esforzarse si Dino y Hibari iniciaban una relación?

—Deja de pensar, maldito cerebro. —reprochó Gokudera, agarrándose la cabeza. Odiaba que su mente quisiera analizar todo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. Mirándolo fijamente. Gokudera se dio de inmediato la vuelta, sorprendido.

—Eh, ¿eres un amigo de Reborn-san, no es así? —preguntó Gokudera, acercándose al bebé del chupete rojo que estaba parado justo a mitad de la azotea.

—Sí, lo estoy buscando. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Supongo que está con el Décimo. —comentó el albino, desinteresado. —Unos pisos más abajo. —antes de darse media vuelta y dejarlo, Gokudera se detuvo, si ayudaba a ese bebé quizás Reborn le tomaría mucho más aprecio. —Puedo llevarte.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte. —respondió Fon, pegando un brinco y subiendo a la cabeza contraria. Gokudera lo miró, aunque se encogió de hombros y avanzó por la azotea, dispuesto a encontrar al del chupete amarillo. — ¿Eres el Guardián de la Tormenta, no es así? —preguntó mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

— ¡Y mano derecha del Décimo!

—He escuchado mucho sobre ti por parte de Reborn. —dijo él, tranquilo. Emocionando a Gokudera. —Tú y yo tenemos las mismas llamas si lo quieres ver de esa forma.

— ¿También tienes la Tormenta?

—Sí. Es bueno conocerte, quizás podría guiarte un poco. —propuso. —Reborn me lo ha pedido desde hace tiempo.

— ¿¡Reborn-san lo hizo!? —preguntó extasiado. Entrenado por un amigo de Reborn, aquello ponía sin duda muy feliz a la Tormenta. — ¡Claro que aceptaré!

—Pareces contento. —sonrió el arcobaleno.

Llegaron justo a la segunda planta cuando el corazón de Hayato volvió a estremecerse. Dino y Hibari venían caminando hacía él, y por si fuera poco, Reborn venía con ellos así que su posibilidad de huir se veía completamente limitada y se vio completamente reducida cuando los tres giraron sus ojos a ellos dado a que el chupete de ambos comenzó a brillar.

—Fon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Reborn, alzando una mano para saludarlo.

—Pensé que sería bueno saludar a un viejo amigo. —contestó, mirando su chupón. —Además, Colonello dijo que también vendría.

—Ese enclenque ¿para qué quiere venir?

— ¿Tendrán una reunión? —preguntó Dino. Ambos bebés lo ignoraron, siguiendo con su plática; el rubio suspiró, y mejor se concentró en la otra persona que extrañamente parecía muy callada ese día. — ¿Lo has ayudado a encontrarnos?

— ¡No te incumbe, muérete! —protestó Gokudera, enfurruñado. ¿Qué era eso que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho? Tenía más molestia hacía el caballo salvaje de lo usual.

—No seas así conmigo, Hayato.

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre! —gritó ruborizándose, intentando quitarse del agarre que el otro impuso sobre él.

—Vamos, los dos no somos japoneses. —sonrió Dino, revolviéndole los cabellos. —Esas formalidades no van con nosotros.

Gokudera rechistó, dándole manotazos para apartarlo de él, buscando sacar su dinamita para ver si con eso mantenía a la raya al contrario. Por un segundo miró a Hibari, que todavía seguía parado ahí, observando a ambos con las tonfas preparadas para golpearlos por el escandalo que estaban haciendo; no obstante, pese al aura negra que estaba emanando, y de la cual Dino también se dio cuenta y puso sus manos en alto, para que viera la señal de derrota, Gokudera pudo percibir algo distinto en sus ojos, que no pudo descifrar con total certeza.

—Vamos, Kyoya. —pidió Dino, tranquilizándolo. —Sabes que solo estábamos jugando. Moletas al chico bomba es divertido.

— ¡Muérete! —recalcó Gokudera. —Tsk, iré a donde el Décimo.

— ¿Tsuna? —dijo Reborn, volviéndose a subir en el hombro de Dino. —Ya se fue a casa.

— ¿EH?

—Huyó de mí. —murmuró Reborn con la mirada oscurecida, causando estremecimiento en Dino y Gokudera. —Le pondré entrenamiento extra por esto.

—_Décimo…_—Gokudera suspiró. —Entonces me iré a casa, hasta luego Reborn-san.

—Ve con cuidado, Hayato.

— ¡Caite de un acantilado, idiota! —reprochó enojado. Miró a Hibari unos segundos, chocando miradas con él, sintió de nuevo esa presión extraña en el pecho y mejor se dio media vuelta, ruborizándose. Lo peor de todo es que su maldita piel era blanca por lo que el color rojo se le notaba con muchísima más naturalidad.

—Iré contigo, Guardián de la Tormenta. —dijo Fon, caminando detrás de él. —Servirá que planeamos un entrenamiento.

— ¿Lo entrenaras? ¿A ese cabeza dura? —Reborn miró a Gokudera, no parecía decaído en su comentario, de hecho, ni siquiera había vuelto a mirar al bebé del chupete rojo.

—Sí. Me lo comentaste hace tiempo, ahora que estoy aquí no lo veo como mala idea.

—Si te causa problemas puedes golpearlo. —comentó el bebé, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que los otros dos se dieran media vuelta y lo siguieran.

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? —preguntó Fon mientras bajaban por la escaleras.

— ¡No está roja!

— ¿Deberíamos ir a la farmacia?

— ¡Cierra la boca! —reprochó el otro, dándose media vuelta. Al alzar la mirada notó que Hibari seguía ahí, observándolo, está vez de manera más calmada con las tonfas guardadas. Fon también miró atrás, intercalando miradas entre ambos, sonrió. — ¡V-Vámonos! —gritó Gokudera, tomando a Fon en sus brazos y echándose a correr.

¡Maldito Hibari! ¿Qué no se había ido? ¡Lo mataría!

— ¿Tienes un problema con el Guardián de la Nube?

— ¡Nadie quiere nada de ese imbécil!

Fon se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Gokudera, era claro que el chico no dejaría de correr hasta llegar a su casa por lo que disfrutó el viaje, observando la trayectoria de la escuela a ella. Las casas donde vivía Gokudera no parecían ni muy ostentosas ni muy nobles, es más, ni siquiera vivía en una casa; entraron a unos departamentos unas veinte calles lejos de la escuela.

— ¿Aquí vives? —preguntó mirando la puerta blanca con el número dieciocho.

—Sí. —murmuró, agitado. Fon saltó de sus brazos, pasando; realmente no estaba tan desordenado como pensó, Gokudera en cierta forma tenía todo ordenado de acuerdo a su personalidad.

— _¡Miau!_

—Uri, ¿te quedaste afuera todo el tiempo? —gruñó su amo, mirando el plato de comida que ahora estaba vacío. —Supongo que sí.

—Pensé que las mascotas de las cajas arma se alimentaban con llamas.

—Es un gato rebelde. —contestó Hayato, sirviendo otra porción de pescado en el plato de Uri. —Come cualquier cosa, aunque hay veces que me pide llamas. Los de Yamamoto y los demás, son normales.

—Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño.

— ¿Ah?

—Nada, nada. —sonrió Fon. —Ya que me permites quedarme aquí, te ayudaré con los deberes de la casa y hoy cocinaré para ti. Te haré mi especialidad.

— ¿Eres idiota? —protestó Gokudera, negando con la cabeza. —Si el Décimo sabe que deje cocinar a un bebé se decepcionaría mucho de mí.

—Pero…

—Realmente no soy tan bueno en la cocina, siempre compro algo del minisúper o fideos instantáneos. O simplemente voy a comer algo a la calle.

—Eso no es bueno para tu salud.

—Como sea, para ti tengo esto. —sacó un sándwich que tenía guardado en su refrigerador, mostrándoselo. —Mañana te llevaré a desayunar algo nutritivo.

Fon tomó este, mirando que la tormenta solo se servía un vaso con agua. Sin pensarlo mucho el bebé lo partió a la mitad, dándosela.

— ¿Qué? Tendrás hambre si no lo comes todo. No quiero un bebé llorando a mitad de la noche. —protestó.

—Deja de ser tan duro, Gokudera-kun. —pidió Fon, volviéndole a pedir que lo tomara. —Tú también tendrás hambre. Y no quiero tener a un adolescente llorando a mitad de la noche.

— ¿QUÉ?

A pesar de eso, lo tomó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me debes un favor. **

Gokudera despertó con un olor muy agradable esparciéndose por el departamento, su estomago lo obligó a incorporarse cuando notó que en efecto, olor provenía de su cocina. Al levantarse de la cama se dio cuenta que Fon ya no se encontraba a su lado, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde Uri lo recibió con un maullido, haciéndole mirar el pesado que tenía en su plato.

— ¿De dónde…?

—Ah, Gokudera-kun, es un gusto que hayas despertado. —sonrió Fon desde la cocina, sirviendo el desayuno. —Justo ahora pensaba llamarte. He alimentado a Uri, esperando que no te moleste.

—No me molesta. —murmuró él, mirando toda la comida. — ¿Tú…?

—Sí. Te dije que podía cocinar, así que por favor, Gokudera-kun, por tu hospitalidad permite que te ayude en los quehaceres del hogar. —pidió. — Incluso ya he hecho las compras.

— ¿Compras?

—Un muchacho en crecimiento debe comer sanamente. —reprendió él. —Con la comida de las tiendas no podrás crecer adecuadamente.

—Suenas como una madre. —Gokudera se sentó, sonriéndole a la comida. —Se ve… bastante bueno. —murmuró.

—Gracias. —Fon se sentó en la silla de al lado, con una taza de té.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer, Gokudera se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde para pasar por Tsuna, había estado demasiado entretenido con la comida del arcobaleno que lo olvido por completo. Aunque a su suerte tenía el tiempo necesario para llegar a la escuela, allá se encontraría de una vez con Tsuna.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Gokudera, extrañado. — ¿No quieres ir a donde Reborn-san? Puedo pasar a dejarte si no sabes como llegar.

—No, quiero ver un día tuyo, Gokudera-kun. Además, después de clases dije que te entrenaría. —comentó, dando un brinco para quedar en los brazos de Gokudera. —Vamos.

— ¿N-No prefieres mi hombro? —después de todo, así Reborn solía viajar en todos, en el hombro o en la cabeza.

—Descubrí que así es mas cómodo. —contestó este.

Fon sonrió al notar que el efecto que quería causar estaba surgiendo resultados; Gokudera en cambió comenzó a incomodarse cuando incluso las mujeres más grandes comenzaban a voltear hacía él, al igual que las jóvenes por llevar a un bebé en brazos. Fon miró a Gokudera, esperando que aquello sin duda ayudara a la tormenta. Llegó unos minutos antes de que se diera el toque de campana, con varias chicas chillándole por lo lindo que se veía con el pequeño en sus brazos, Gokudera nunca sintió tantas ganas de mandarlas a volar.

—Gokudera, no tienes permitido traer a un bebé a la escuela. —regañó uno del comité disciplinario. —Tienes que llevarlo de vuelta con sus padres.

— ¡No me molestes, imbécil! —reprochó Gokudera, molesto. — ¡Además, me importan una mierda tú y tu estúpida escuela!

— ¿Hayato? —llamó Dino, sorprendido. Acababa de llegar en su costoso vehículo en una escuela secundaria de un pueblo, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando ese imbécil? —Oh, el bebé que es amigo de Reborn.

—Mi nombre es Fon. —dijo él amablemente.

— ¡No hables con él! —reprochó Gokudera, sacándole el dedo de en medio a Dino. — ¡Y tú, deja de molestarme!

—Eso es imposible, Hayato. —respondió Dino, poniéndole una mano en su cabeza. —Reborn me pidió de favor que estuviera aquí un buen tiempo, creo que está planeando algo, aunque no me ha dicho qué. Tsuna parece contento así que tendrás que soportarme un rato.

—Ni de coña. —bufó. — ¡Ve y muérete!

—No eres nada lindo. —reprochó Dino, haciendo un mohín. —Vine a ver a Kyoya, pero él tampoco es nada lindo.

Fon percibió que al decir ese nombre Gokudera se tensó, incluso detuvo sus pasos y volvió la vista a Dino que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Hayato? —preguntó Dino, acercándose a él. —Humm… ¿quieres ir a desayunar conmigo? Tú no necesitas la escuela.

—Que mala influencia. —suspiró Fon. —Vamos, Gokudera-kun, el Décimo Vongola se pondrá triste si comienzas a saltarte clases.

— ¿Mala influencia? —comentó Dino, desubicado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó una voz detrás de ellos, Gokudera de inmediato quiso que la tierra se lo tragase pues sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón bombearle demasiado. —Potro salvaje.

—Gokudera-kun. —llamó Fon, jalando su saco, Gokudera lo miró con la boca temblándole. Ahora que lo notaba, ese pequeño bebé se parecía demasiado a Hibari. —Vayamos a clases, tengo curiosidad por el Décimo Vongola.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡El Décimo es sorprendente! —sonrió Gokudedera entonces, Fon imitó su gesto, algo asombrado del cambió de personalidad que tenía cuando se nombraba a Kyoya y a Tsunayoshi.

— ¿A dónde llevas a ese bebé? —preguntó Hibari, molesto.

— ¡Viene conmigo! —reprochó Gokudera, irritándose. La escena de la azotea seguía viniéndosele a la mente.

—Llévatelo de aquí si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte.

— ¡Qué…!

—Estoy entrenando a este chico, Hibari Kyoya, por lo que me gustaría no dejarlo en soledad. —respondió Fon, interrumpiendo a Gokudera cuando brincó en su cabeza, haciendo que el albino se mordiera la lengua. —Así que debo entrar con él, Reborn debió decir algo ayer.

— ¿El bebé?

—Seguro estabas muy ocupado con el imbécil de Dino. —dijo de pronto Gokudera, dejando a los tres callados. La Tormenta sintió que el rubor le subía por el rostro, al momento de topar miradas con Hibari notó que este estaba sorprendido y molesto.

—Vamos Hayato, pasaré más tiempo contigo si te molesta que este con Kyoya.

— ¡Por mí quédate con ese imbécil! —gritó echándose a correr a la salida, Fon se sostuvo delicadamente de sus cabellos, preocupado por su nuevo alumno.

—.—.—.—.—

Llegaron al parque donde todo estaba solitario, Gokudera se sentó en los columpios balanceándose con pereza.

—Gokudera-kun.

—Preferiría que me dejaras solo. —dijo él, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello. —Sé que Reborn-san está decepcionado, pero… quiero estar solo.

Fon suspiró, bajando de la cabeza de Gokudera se fue alejando poco a poco. La Tormenta siguió balanceándose en el columpio, ¿qué demonios había hecho? Ahora si el imbécil de Dino ataba cabos, terminaría enterándose de que le gustaba Hibari y si su lógica no le fallaba, él iba a querer ayudarlo con Hibari. Lo cuál solo traería más problemas con este mismo; no quería ver triste a Hibari, mucho menos que lo mordiera hasta la muerte por culpa del despistado potro salvaje.

—Te alcancé. —dijo Hibari, delante de él, llegando de pronto. Gokudera alzó la cabeza, sorprendido de verlo ahí. —Vuelve a tus clases.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Obedece, estúpido herbívoro rebelde. —bufó.

— ¡Deberías irte con el imbécil de Dino! —reprochó Gokudera, molesto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —comentó Hibari, sacando sus tonfas. —Te llevaré a la fuerza.

—Hibari… —llamó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Kyoya se puso más serio. — ¿de verdad no sientes nada por mí? —preguntó, decaído. — ¿te gusta tanto Dino?

— ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando, herbívoro? —gruñó él, enojado.

— ¡Me gustas, imbécil! —gritó Gokudera, poniéndose de pie. El columpio hizo un chirrido hasta detenerse, dejando el ambiente tenso. — ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!?

—No tengo que entender nada. —reprochó Hibari. —Tú a mi no me interesas, herbívoro. Jamás lo has hecho y jamás lo harás.

Gokudera se quedó pasmado, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzarían a brotar en cualquier momento, no quería mostrarle ese lado tan patético de él a Hibari. Simplemente debería marcharse y dejar todo en el olvido, había millones de personas en el mundo, Hibari solo era una de tantas.

Además, Gokudera sabía que aquella relación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El Hibari del que se enamoró, estaba en el futuro.

—No te volveré a molestar más, Hibari. —dijo, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

— ¡LAMBO-SAN SE SUBIRÁ PRIMERO A LA RESBALADILLA! —gritó el bovino, corriendo a ella. — ¡AHODERA!

— ¿Vaca estúpida? —murmuró, medio volteándose a él. Lambo venía a toda velocidad pero Fuuta al intentar atraparlo, hizo que ambos resbalaran por el suelo y la bazooka de Lambo saliera volando.

— ¡Gokudera-kun, cuidado! —gritó Fon, pateando esta misma para liberar al albino.

La explosión sonó al instante en que Gokudera atrapó a Fon en sus brazos, a pesar de que este podría haber aterrizado de manera correcta. Fon se dejó hacer, se sentía alegre de descubrir que Gokudera no era tan pesado como se lo habría imaginado antes.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró la voz saliendo del humo. Gokudera pasó saliva, poniéndose nervioso. — ¿El pasado?

Hibari de diez años en el futuro, su amor platónico, había aparecido. Gokudera nunca pensó que sentiría ganas de agradecerle a Lambo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me debes un favor.**

Al mirar a un amor platónico, las sensaciones de vuelven más sensibles, como si el pestañeo de esa persona fuera suficiente para querer vivir toda a su lado. Como si su sonrisa fuera la más maravillosa que hubieses visto y te quedas pensando hora y horas en ella, disfrutando cada movimiento muscular que hizo al reír, sobre todo porque estás seguro de que aquella persona no se estaba riendo de ti, ni de tus sentimientos, se estaba riendo contigo. Y ese _contigo_ te hace revolotear el estómago, como si miles de mariposas decidieran que era buen momento despegar sus alas y volar a través de ti, causándote en rubor en las mejillas, balbuceos incesantes y la necedad infinita de lanzarte los brazos de tu persona amada.

Así se sentía justo ahora Gokudera.

— ¿Es el pasado? —se murmuró Hibari, mirando a Gokudera. —Claro que lo es.

— ¡H-Hibari!

Este suspiró, observando la cara roja de Gokudera, una pequeña sonrisa, casi comprensiva, se plantó en el rostro contrario; acelerando el corazón de Gokudera, queriendo estallarlo de emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hayato? —llamó poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Gokudera relucieron más con sus mejillas coloreadas; Hibari pensó que aquello definitivamente era malo, si Gokudera seguía mostrándole esa cara, podría alterar su futuro.

— ¿M-Me llamas por mi nombre? —preguntó, pasando saliva. — ¿Q-Qué clase de relación mantenemos tu y yo?

Hibari dejó caer la mano que antes acarició los cabellos de Gokudera a un costado suyo. Gokudera notó que los ojos del Guardian de la Nube tomaban un color más oscuro, como si estuviera rememorando algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Los gritos de Lambo lo distrajeron por un segundo, él estaba jugando con I-pin y ya se marchaban corriendo.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? —desvió Hibari la anterior pregunta formulada, observando su uniforme.

—Puff, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. —farfulló Gokudera, haciendo un mohín.

La tensión incremento de forma gradual en el ambiente, Gokudera comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la mirada tan penetrante que Hibari le dirigía. De verdad estaba curioso acerca de la relación que mantenían ambos, ¿cómo decirlo? Quería saber si aún tenía una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera; o quizás lo anterior dicho a Hibari debería comenzar a aplicarlo de una vez, alejarse de él para siempre y solo mantener esa unión con él por la familia Vongola a la que también se negaba a pertenecer.

Hibari en cambio hizo una acción que desubico por completo al otro, le tomó de la mano. Gokudera se echó para atrás, soltándola de inmediato; Hibari entonces reafirmó el agarre, mostrándose como el mayor de ahí al mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué…?

¡Definitivamente, no era una relación normal la que tenían esos dos! Hibari debería estar pensando que ya estaban saliendo, lo cual ponía feliz a Gokudera, pero no era así.

— ¡Aún no estamos saliendo! —gritó Hayato, avergonzado.

El Guardián de la Nube lo miró sorprendido, con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de la cosa más delicada que jamás había tocado. El corazón de Gokudera sentía que ya había bombeado toda su vida, estaba a punto de caer rendido ante Kyoya, otra vez.

Y de hecho, así paso.

Al momento en que Hibari besó su mano, Gokudera sintió que los colores del paisaje se volvían más intensos, que aquella persona era la correcta y estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de él.

—Lo sé. —respondió Hibari, incorporándose. —Pero, desde hace mucho, he querido hacer esto. Tu futuro yo jamás me lo permitiría.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Gokudera, apartándole la mano y sosteniéndola, contra su pecho. — ¡Es muy vergonzoso, idiota, estamos en público!

—Yo no veo a nadie. —comentó él, desinteresado.

Los minutos estaban pasando rápidamente, Hibari sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, por lo que se dedicó a observar a Gokudera un largo tiempo, logrando incomodarlo. Hayato pasaba saliva cada dos por tres, con un rubor que no tenía la mínima intención de desaparecer, estaba nervioso, incomodo y avergonzado; aquel muchacho estaba experimentando su primer amor, ojalá él hubiera apreciado cada uno de sus gestos como ahora, porque definitivamente ese quedaría tatuado en su memoria.

Sin duda aunque Gokudera Hayato no había sido su primer amor, si había sido el más inocente, el más tierno y el que siempre mantenía presente, incluso en su yo actual.

—Hayato. —dijo Hibari, agachándose a su altura. —Si no mal recuerdo, tomaste mi primer beso.

— ¿Todavía…?

—Así que como pago a eso, te pediré un favor. —ignoró su reacción adorable, abrazándolo con fuerza. Hibari oscureció su mirar, oliendo los cabellos de un Gokudera que no entendía nada. Al momento en que escuchó el _puff_ y la nube de humo los rodeó, escuchó la petición de Hibari del futuro.

Gokudera se apartó de Hibari, sintiendo su aura oscura rodearlo, alzó su mirada a él ahora sin rubor en las mejillas, simplemente mirando al recién llegado que tenía un golpe bastante fuerte en la mejilla.

— ¿Quién…?

—Justo ahora, eres la persona a la que menos quiero ver. —gruñó Hibari, dándose la media vuelta.

Mientras lo veía marcharse, Gokudera desvió la mirada, repitiendo las palabras del futuro Hibari en su cabeza.

_"No te rindas conmigo."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me debes un favor. **

Hibari dejó reposar la cabeza sobre sus brazos, estirando las piernas, adoptando una posición que él consideraba cómoda para dormir. No quería pensar en nada, pero todo indicaba que su cerebro tenía otros planes para él y seguramente lo torturaría hasta el final de sus días. Odiaba esa sensación, porque le hacía sentirse inferior, le hacía creer que alguien lo podía mancillar y eso no estaba permitido.

Se dio vuelta de lado, quedando sobre su brazo izquierdo y bajando el otro, por más que cerraba los ojos y buscaba relajarse las imágenes que vio en el futuro, se lo impedían. Tantos eran sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él, hasta que los pasos y su sentido de defensa lo alertaron.

Poniéndose de pie de un saltó, sacó rápidamente las tonfas y adquirió una posición de combate. No obstante solo se encontró con un sorprendido Yamamoto, que llevaba el guante de beisbol en su mano.

—Lo siento, Hibari, no quise despertarte. —sonrió restándole importancia. —Bateé muy duro la pelota y terminó cayendo hasta acá. —se explicó, metiéndose más a la azotea, buscando algo por el suelo.

El Guardián de la Nube lo observó en silencio, relajando su posición.

— ¡Ah, ahí está! —dijo Yamamoto, mostrándola después de levantarla. —Me iré entonces, Hibari. Descansa.

Kyoya lo miró feo, sin embargo, de nuevo las imágenes del futuro se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Una en especial. Yamamoto llorando en silencio.

—A ti te gusta el herbívoro rebelde, ¿no? —preguntó a secas Hibari, deteniendo el paso de Yamamoto justo antes de que pudiera salir.

Yamamoto se volteó a él con expresión confusa, haciendo un gesto que irritó a Hibari. ¿Debería golpearlo? Sí, seguro que debería.

— ¿Hablas de Gokudera? —cuestionó Yamamoto, siendo el único "rebelde" que podría encajar en esa descripción. La mirada de Hibari le afirmó su pregunta. A veces Yamamoto se preguntaba porqué Hibari se negaba a dar un asentamiento con la cabeza al menos, era difícil leer sus expresiones; bueno, para las demás personas.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es un gran amigo. —sonrió, usual como siempre, sin dejar ver sus sentimientos. — ¿Necesitas algo con Gokudera?

Hibari decidió ignorar su pregunta. —Pues haz algo con eso. —reclamó como si Yamamoto fuera el culpable de todos sus males. Takeshi alzó una ceja, sin comprender. —Ese herbívoro me ha estado fastidiando con sus sentimientos todo este tiempo, si estás enamorado de él deberías poder quitármelo de encima.

La pelota pasó cerca de la mejilla de Hibari que ni siquiera se inmutó, la expresión corporal del otro le hizo notar en instantes que Yamamoto se encontraba enojado.

— ¿Qué crees que son los sentimientos de Gokudera? —reprochó Yamamoto, seco.

—Una molestia.

— ¡Entonces recházalo apropiadamente! —exigió Takeshi. — ¡Deja de crearle falsas ilusiones acerca de que pueden llegar a ser algo! ¡Gokudera ya te ha dicho sus sentimientos, ahora es tú obligación decirle que los correspondes o no!

Hubo un silencio, Hibari le dio la espalda a Yamamoto, dando por entendido que la conversación concluyó.

—Los sentimientos de Gokudera no son una molestia. —dijo Yamamoto, tomando la pelota de nueva cuenta. Hibari observó hacía abajo, en dirección a él. —Es muy triste que pienses eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sé que Gokudera puede ser ruidoso, quizás un poco molesto cuando se trata de su devoción a Tsuna. —suspiró Yamamoto al recordar todos los desplantes del mitad italiano. —Pero… hay un chico increíble dentro de él, tú no has podido verlo, pero yo sí. Gokudera se preocupa por todos nosotros, nos considera su familia, que él haya podido decirte lo que siente, debió requerirle mucho valor.

—No me interesa.

Yamamoto suspiró, rindiéndose al respecto.

—No te diré que te esfuerces en conocerlo. —dijo Yamamoto, rascándose la cabeza. —Jamás podría decirle a mi rival que hiciera semejante cosa. Sería doloroso saber que por mí, quedaron juntos.

Hibari ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

—Sin embargo, cuando descubras al verdadero Gokudera, estoy seguro que no lo dejarás ir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se atrevió a preguntar Hibari.

—Eso es algo de lo que tú te tienes que dar cuenta, Hibari, no yo. —comentó Yamamoto, trayendo consigo la usual sonrisa de siempre. — ¡Pero es una alegría que no estés interesado en Gokudera! ¡Significa que yo puedo comenzar a enamorarlo! Aunque no lo haré por ti.

Hibari volvió a mirar el cielo, escuchado la puerta comenzar a cerrarse.

—Sólo espero que cuando eso pase, sea demasiado tarde para ti. —sentenció.

—.—.—.—.—

Al día siguiente la cara de Gokudera parecía de ultratumba, Tsuna sonrió a media, le daba un miedo enorme la cara de su autoproclamada mano derecha, parecía un muerto viviente. No obstante, por única ocasión, Tsuna sintió que Gokudera no estaba ahí por él.

—Décimo. ¿Y la vaca estúpida? —preguntó a Tsuna.

—Está jugando videojuegos con I-pin en mi habitación. —comentó el Cielo de los Vongola, comenzando a subir con Gokudera a sus espaldas. — ¿Ha sucedido algo, Gokudera-kun?

—Bueno…—hizo una pausa, aunque luego negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a Tsuna. —No tiene de que preocuparse, Décimo, lo resolveré pronto.

—Hummm….—Tsuna hizo una mueca, inconforme con su respuesta. De suerte Bianchi y Reborn habían salido ese día, a insistencia de esta última de tener una cita como las que Nana solía contarle que tuvo con Iemitsu. — ¿Y Fon? ¿No se supone que entrenarías con él?

—Oh, sí, me dijo que lo haríamos por la tarde. —comentó Gokudera. —Dijo que estaría ocupado haciendo algo con Reborn-san.

Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces, ¿con quién demonios se encontraba Bianchi ahora?

— ¡Vaca estúpida! —llamó Gokudera al verlo. Lambo lo miró y se puso azul cuando fue tomado del afro, impidiéndole la huida que ya se quería trazar.

— ¡Lambo-san no ha hecho nada! —chilló, pataleando.

—_Gokudera-kun tan brusco como siempre…_—pensó Tsuna, abrazando a I-pin para que no fuera a resultar lastimada de la pelea de esos dos.

Gokudera comenzó a sacar la bazooka de los diez años, a pesar de la protesta del otro que quería retenerla con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Quieres ir al futuro? —preguntó Tsuna, desconcertado. ¿No había sido suficiente con todo el tiempo que pasaron allá anteriormente? Aunque a lo mejor Gokudera quería ver si todo iba bien por allá. —No hace falta que te preocupes, Gokudera-kun, Lambo la usó como tres días después de que llegamos, el Lambo adulto nos dijo que todo iba correctamente.

—Eso me alegra escucharlo. —sonrió Gokudera. Tsuna hizo una mueca, confundido, no parecía ser esa su intención. —Volveré en cinco minutos, Décimo, necesito comprobar algo.

— ¡Lambo-san no te autoriza! —chilló el bovino, lanzando una granada.

— ¡Lambo, te dije que no las lanzaras dentro de la casa! —chilló Tsuna. I-pin se soltó de sus brazos y de una patada la mandó afuera, al tiempo en que la bazooka de los diez años transportaba a Gokudera al futuro.

En instantes, Gokudera del futuro apareció delante de ellos, sonriendo al reconocer a su querido Décimo.

—Gokudera-kun. —sonrió Tsuna. — ¿Quieres beber algo mientras estás aquí?

—Eso me encantaría, Décimo. —contestó Gokudera, con su seriedad confiable. Tsuna se sintió reconfortado, dándose la vuelta para guiarlo a la cocina.

Gokudera del futuro se agachó a Lambo que lo seguía mirando feo y sacó dos paletas de sus pantalones, entregándole una a I-pin también.

— ¡Es de uva! —sonrió Lambo, contento.

—Lamento los problemas que te cause, mi tonto yo del pasado tiene que comprobar algo para darse por vencido de una vez. —con cariño fraternal acarició la cabeza de ambos y se apresuró a seguir a Tsuna.

Gokudera quería encender un cigarrillo pero sería grosero en la casa del pequeño Décimo, además apestaría todo el lugar, todavía recordaba que a Tsuna nunca le gustó que fumara. Su pequeño yo del pasado necesitaba un golpe de realidad para dejarse de aferrar a alguien que no lo quería, esperaba que ese viaje al futuro pudiera hacerlo.

No quería pasar años llorándole a un hombre que no lo amaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me debes un favor. **

Gokudera lo primero que hizo fue dejar de ver el humo rosa, limpiándose los ojos. Nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarse a eso. Al salir del humo, notó que estaba en una enorme casa, probablemente la base de los Vongola. Debía estar en su propia habitación, contenía algunas cosas que le gustaban, incluso las paredes tenían un toque gótico, sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Siguió paseándose por la habitación, esperando ver alguna señal, por mínima que fuera, que la compartía con Hibari Kyoya.

Pero lo que encontró fue algo totalmente distinto.

— ¡Ahhh… es el pequeño Gokudera! —la voz de Dino salió del baño, directo a él, con las manos extendidas para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

— ¿Potro… salvaje? —murmuró Gokudera, sorprendido de verlo ahí. Luego su fobia a los adultos, apareció. — ¡Suéltame idiota! ¿Quién te crees para abrazarme de esa forma? —Gokudera pataleó, pero el abrazo de Dino era fuerte.

—Ah… —hubo una pausa, aflojando ligeramente el agarre, cosa que Gokudera no desaprovechó para escapar de él. —Sí… supongo que todavía no ha pasado.

— ¿Ahh?

—Fue después de terminar la preparatoria. —Dino asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera recordando un maravilloso recuerdo.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Gokudera estaba agitado, pero pronto recordó que no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con él. Ya habrían pasado unos dos minutos. —Ah, tú debes de saberlo, ¿no? Donde está Hibari.

— ¿Kyoya? —Dino pareció confundido. — ¿Necesitas algo con él?

Gokudera asintió con la cabeza. Dino miró su reloj, como si estuviera recordando la hora en que Hibari llegaba.

—Debe estar en su casa.

— ¿Está aquí cerca? —preguntó, emocionado. Podría verlo, verlo de nuevo. Su corazón estaba latiendo como un loco.

—Bueno, sí y no. —Dino frunció la boca. Estaría exponiendo su propio futuro si continuaba hablando. —Está en la base principal de los Vongola, en Roma. Nosotros estamos en Venecia.

Se quedó en un silencio desconcertante, sin entender realmente el propósito de que estuviera ahí. Luego su mente le proceso algo rápido, debía estarle llevando información importante al potro salvaje por parte del Décimo Vongola. Aunque eso no explicaba porque la habitación tenía tanto de sus gustos personales, ni porque Dino estaba saliendo del baño como si se tratara de su propia habitación.

—No pienses en cosas complicadas. —pidió Dino, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Resulta que a mí también me han gustado algunas de estas cosas.

—Dino…

— ¿Sí? —y le dio una suave sonrisa a Gokudera, llena de ternura.

—Perdón.

Desapareció de nuevo, apareciendo delante del Décimo que estaba sirviendo una nueva taza de té para su invitado espontaneo. Al ver aparecer a Gokudera de nuevo, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, se borró, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. O peor aún, ¿y si el futuro estaba siendo amenazado de nuevo?

— ¿Gokudera-kun… todo está bien por allá?

Gokudera por primera vez no escuchó a su Décimo, notó la nota debajo del planto de galletas y como si supiera que había sido para él, la tomó con cuidado. Al desdoblarla, Tsuna se asomó ligeramente, ni siquiera se percató en que momento el Gokudera del futuro la dejó ahí. Era una pequeña carta, parecía que la había escrito incluso antes de que viajaran por el tiempo.

— ¿Qué es?

La nota era corta, pero tenía las palabras que Gokudera necesitaba saber.

_Eso que dedujiste, es completamente correcto. Utilizaste a Dino, para vengarte de él. _

— ¿De qué habla, Gokudera-kun? —Tsuna pareció consternado, sin comprender.

_Ríndete de una buena vez. _

— ¿Gokudera…kun?

_Él nunca va a amarte. _

Era todo lo que venía en la nota. Tsuna tocó el hombro de su amigo, siendo que este ya tenía las manos sobre su rostro, queriendo desistir de esos pensamientos tan negativos que comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Uno tras otro.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Hibari del futuro le había pedido que no se rindiera con él, pero su futuro yo le estaba exigiendo que no se relacionara con él. Incluso había involucrado a Dino en un afán de venganza. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. O al menos, hasta que sintió la mano de Tsuna encima de su cabeza, dándole un suave abrazo de conforte.

— ¿D-Décimo? —llamó, sorprendido y algo ruborizado por su acción.

—No sé muy bien que ocurre, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para atraer tu atención. —dijo Tsuna, separándose de él. —Gokudera-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué el Gokudera-san del futuro te ha dejado esa nota?

—Décimo…

Si se lo contaba, ¿qué pensaría de él? ¿Lo odiaría?

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sientes por Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna, preocupado. Gokudera lo miró con sorpresa, aunque sus hombros se relajaron al instante. Era inútil ocultarle algo a su querido Décimo.

Así que ante sus palabras, Tsuna tomó asiento a su lado, escuchando toda la conversación de Gokudera, relatándole lo que aconteció en el futuro, en el pasado y lo que acababa de acontecer hace unos momentos. Tsuna lo escuchó sin interrumpir, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces para darle a entender que comprendía o que continuara. Al finalizar, Gokudera sintió que un gran peso de sus hombros se le iba de encima; es decir, confiaba mucho en Yamamoto también, sin embargo, Tsuna era a quién más admiraba y poder contarle como se sentía, sin ser juzgado, era un alivio.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tu quieres, Gokudera-kun? —preguntó Tsuna, luego de unos segundos callado. —Hibari-san y Gokudera-san del futuro ya han expresado sus opiniones. Pero… ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

—No quiero enamorar a una persona a la que no amo solo por venganza. —suspiró Gokudera, dando un sorbo a su bebida. —Pero… tampoco quiero seguir al bastardo de Hibari hasta el grado que mi mente vea aquello como la única salida.

Tsuna le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Quizás deberías evitar a Hibari-san por un tiempo, hasta que aquellos sentimientos desaparezcan. —aunque Tsuna no estaba seguro si aquello desaparecería un día, él entendía que Gokudera era de las personas que más amaban, por lo que sus sentimientos solían ser bastante intensos, así que no podría decir con certeza que aquel amor unilateral podría acabar demasiado rápido.

Probablemente Hibari lo hiciera sufrir mucho más, y eso lastimaba a Tsuna también. Porque apreciaba a ambos.

Cuando Gokudera se fue de la casa de Tsuna estaba más relajado, aun así seguía preocupado de aquella nota que le dejó su yo futuro. Es decir, ¿Cuánto no sufrió el pasado yo de su futuro para que hiciera lo que hizo? Gokudera negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose los cabellos, le parecía una desfachatez, sobre todo porque Dino sí parecía quererlo en el futuro.

—Estás muy pensativo, Gokudera. —llamó Fon, apareciendo delante de él, subiendo a su cabeza de inmediato. — ¿Paso algo?

—Muchas cosas. —Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo, exhausto. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Reborn. —declaró él. Gokudera alzó un poco su cabeza, queriendo mirarlo para que le explicara más. —Ya verás, Gokudera. Por lo mientras vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

* * *

**Por cierto, la historia ya pueden encontrarla en Wattpad, por si se les hace más fácil leerme por ahí. Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me debes un favor. **

Gokudera frunció el gesto, alzando una ceja cuando Dino se le puso enfrente. Aunque intentó evadirlo, dado a que aún tenía el mal sabor de boca del futuro que vio, Dino volvió a bloquear su paso con una sonrisa que le causó más malestar a Gokudera.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres, potro!? ¡Te mandaré a volar! —gritó, harto de su presencia.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo, Gokudera. —pidió él, abrazándolo por los hombros. Gokudera recordó entonces el abrazo dado en el futuro, lo cual causó un suave rubor en sus mejillas y más malestar en su estómago. De un aventón, Dino que por suerte tenía a Romario cerca, mantuvo su compostura y frunció la boca. —Reborn dijo que me ayudarías.

— ¡No voy a ayudarte con nada, imbécil! —replicó Gokudera, agitado.

—Que mala suerte, supongo que le diré a Reborn que Yamamoto me ayudó. —Dino se encogió de hombros y se volteó. —Seguro que Reborn está más de acuerdo en que se convierta en la mano derecha de-

— ¿Qué mierda necesitas? —rezongó Gokudera, tomándolo con fiereza del hombro. Dino sonrió.

—Es sencillo.

—Suéltalo de una puta vez.

—Ayúdame a que Kyoya acepte ir a una cena con los demás guardianes. —pidió, sonriente.

Una ceja de Gokudera se crispó, ¿era una broma? ¡Apenas hace una semana que estaba intentando no pensar en él!

— ¿Una cena? —aún así mantuvo su compostura.

—Fon ya debió habértelo comentado, el Noveno va a venir personalmente a Japón, entonces quiere conocer a los demás guardianes formalmente. —puntualizó, luego pareció recordar algo importante porque anotó: —pero tienes prohibidísimo decirle esto a Tsuna. Es una sorpresa.

Gokudera sonrió al saber que el Décimo por fin sería presentado al Noveno.

— ¿Y por qué mierda quieres que te ayude? ¡Tú siempre puedes con ese sádico bastardo! —reclamó Gokudera. Joder. No quería sentirse mal, pero sus sentimientos comenzaban a brotar de nuevo. —Eres… el que mejor lo entiende… quizás.

— ¿Gokudera?

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ese maldito infeliz puede ir a traga mierda por mí! —rechistó dándose la vuelta. — ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Dino corrió a alcanzarlo, sosteniéndolo por ambos hombros y agachándose para que ambas caras quedaran una frente a la otra. — ¿No entiendes lo importante que es esto? Estamos hablando que la _famiglia _principal de Vongola, vendrá a reconocer a Tsuna. No puedes fallarle.

Gokudera apretó los dientes, zafándose del agarre contrario con un manotazo.

—Usualmente no requeriría ayuda, —Dino suspiró, rascándose la nuca—pero Kyoya ha estado comportándose algo raro últimamente. Y como no para de mirarte, pensé que sería bueno que tu fueras con él a hablarle. Quizás quiere retarte a una pelea, te has vuelto más fuerte. Kyoya es convenci…

Dino se quedó callado al ver que las tonalidades de la cara de Gokudera escalaban a un rojo escarlata. El potro salvaje llevó una mano a su boca, entre sorprendido y curioso de ver a la tormenta así, era una faceta completamente nueva, y… ¿Cómo decirlo? Era sumamente tierna. Ver al mocoso escandaloso apenado, era lindo.

Pero, ¿por qué se había sonrojado? ¿Por qué le dijo que era fuerte?

—Vamos, Gokudera, todos lo sabemos. —Dino se rió, golpeando con fuerza el hombro del mas chico.

Un nuevo tono rojizo brilló en la cara contraria, resaltando mucho más sus orbes verdes y cabello plateado. ¿TODOS? ¿Era tan evidente?

— ¡Entonces te estuviste burlando todo este tiempo de mí, bastardo! —recriminó el albino, apuntándole con el dedo.

Oh por todos los cielos, ¿también el Noveno y Reborn lo sabrían? ¿Qué pensarían de un Guardián que no solo es gay si no que está enamorado de otro? ¿Le quitarían la posición de mano derecha?

—C-Claro que no. —se apresuró a aclarar Dino, nervioso de ver la agresividad contraria. ¿No debería estar contento porque había sido reconocido? — ¡Siempre me ha parecido genial!

Gokudera se atragantó con la saliva. — ¿G… genial? —masculló, ahora verdaderamente avergonzado.

—Sí. Eres genial, Gokudera. —y le alzó el dedo pulgar, guiñándole el ojo al mismo tiempo, en señal de confirmación.

Hayato infló ligeramente las mejillas, aún sonrojado, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y en segundos se revolvió con fuerza los cabellos, soltando un grito de resignación.

—Mierda, de acuerdo. —aceptó. Dino soltó un _yei_ en el aire y lo tomó por los hombros. — ¡Qué mierda…!

—Eres un buen tipo, Gokudera. —sonrió. —No hay mejor mano derecha para Tsuna, que tú.

Gokudera apretó los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza. Quería gritar un "por supuesto, tarado", pero la timidez ganó en esta ocasión. Eran las palabras que más anhelaba escuchar, y aunque su sueño era que Tsuna y Reborn las pronunciaran, que Dino lo hiciera, lo ponía extrañamente feliz.

—Entonces, Dino-san, Gokudera-san. —llamó Romario, abriendo la puerta de un lujoso auto. —Es tarde para Gokudera-san, será mejor llevarlo a la escuela.

— ¡Claro que no! —Gokudera aventó a Dino a un lado, haciendo que este suspirara al ver de nuevo a su verdadero yo. — ¡Tengo que pasar por el Décimo!

—Para la hora que es, Tsuna debe estar en la escuela. —replicó Dino. —Será mejor que vayamos directo, quizás lo alcances en la entrada.

Gokudera intentó replicar, pero Dino lo metió de un empujón a su auto y Romario arrancó antes de que los pudiera mandar a volar.

—No tienes que ser tan reservado, somos familia. —declaró Dino. Gokudera le miró mal. —No todos los días puedes llegar en un auto lujoso a la escuela.

—Tch. Como si necesitara tener a esos idiotas llenándome de preguntas o a las mujeres gritando más por mí. —refunfuñó, imaginándose el alboroto que harían. Hasta podía deducir que lo compararían con alguien de la realeza, sobre todo si al imbécil de Dino se le ocurría bajarse, después de todo era otra cara bonita. — ¿Y qué haremos con el imbécil de Hibari?

—Hummm… puedes intentar convencerlo con una pelea. —dijo Dino. —Quizás acepte.

— ¿Esa mierda es tú plan? —reprochó, con los ojos en blanco.

—Suena bien para mí. —comentó Dino con una risa boba. Gokudera quiso meterle un puñetazo.

—Olvídalo, lo haré a mi manera, así que no te entrometas. —recriminó Gokudera. Justo iba a pedir que lo dejaran una calle antes de llegar a la escuela, cuando Gokudera notó que Romario ya había llegado, justo a la entrada, donde todos se giraron a contemplar el maravilloso auto rojo, que hasta chofer tenía.

Gokudera notó como Tsuna y Yamamoto reconocieron el auto, y solo se quedaron expectantes, esperando a que Dino bajara.

No obstante, pronto la persona que había estado evitando, se coló en su campo de visión como siempre. Igualmente estaba mirando el auto.

_"Te ha estado mirando a ti."_

Malditas mariposas en el estómago, parecían unas putas avispas revoloteando por todos lados.

—Avísame si consigues algo, Gokudera. —pidió Dino, tomando su celular y colocando su número.

— ¡No tomes mis pertenencias como si nada! —recriminó Gokudera, arrebatándole el celular.

—Salúdame a Tsuna. —pidió Dino, estirándose para quitarle el seguro a la puerta del lado de Gokudera. El chico del anillo de la tormenta, notó que Dino del futuro y del presente tenían el mismo olor, a miel.

— ¡No me des ordenes, idiota! —Gokudera salió del auto con el ceño fruncido, azotando con fuerza la puerta una vez que salió con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

El auto no se detuvo más tiempo, arrancó dejando a todos los estudiantes anonadados.

— ¿G-Gokudera-kun? —llamó Tsuna, casi sacando a todos del trance. — ¿Te trajo Dino-san?

—Él maldito me interceptó y no pude escapar, Décimo. —explicó y de inmediato hizo una reverencia perfecta. — ¡Siento mucho no haber pasado por usted!

—N-No, no importa. —Tsuna se acercó a él, murmurándole. Yamamoto se inclinó a ellos, para escuchar también. —El auto llamaba demasiado la atención, seguro estarán sobre ti, Gokudera-kun.

—Ya me lo temía. —barbulló él, decaído.

—Hahaha. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? —preguntó Yamamoto abrazando a ambos amigos por los hombros. —Dino-san es muy amable.

Mientras iban avanzando, Gokudera sintió una mirada taladrar su espalda, al ver de donde provenía notó que se trataba de Hibari. Y, aunque se corazón se aceleró como un loco, decidió sacarle el dedo de en medio y la lengua al mismo tiempo, burlándose de él.

Tsuna tragó duro, no necesitaba la super intuición Vongola para predecir que sería mordido hasta la muerte ese día.

En el transcurso de las clases, Gokudera se preguntaba como había adquirido tanta paciencia a lo largo de esos meses, quizás por la aventura en el futuro. Pues los rumores acerca de su llegada en el auto rojo de Dino, solo se extendieron hasta un grado increíble.

—_ ¿Gokudera-kun está saliendo con personas mayores? _—murmuró una chica, preocupada. —_ ¿Nuestro Gokudera-kun?_

—_ ¡Seguro está siendo engañado por ese hombre! _

—_ ¿Qué? ¿No era una mujer?_

—_No, escuché claramente que se trataba de un hombre. Incluso le pidió saludar al perdedor Tsuna._

—_ ¡Él debió habérselo presentado, estúpido perdedor! _

—_ ¡La integridad de Gokudera-kun está en peligro! _

Debido a que Tsuna tuvo que completar unas tareas extras por haber fallado en el examen y que la aparición en el último momento de Reborn, impidiéndole ayudar en sus deberes, Gokudera fue expulsado del salón. Así que subió a la azotea, esperando el mensaje de su querido Décimo para poderse marchar a casa.

Mientras buscaba entretenerse con su teléfono, recordó entonces que Dino le había puesto su número. Así que a manera de des aburrimiento, decidió cambiar su nombre a _potro idiota_. Eso al menos hasta que su teléfono salió volando de sus manos, y Hibari ya lo tenía contra las rejas de la azotea, apresándolo del cuello.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —gritó Gokudera, sosteniendo con sus manos las tonfas.

La mirada de Hibari brilló con malicia. — ¿No recuerdas lo de la mañana, Gokudera Hayato? Te atreviste a sacarme el dedo de en medio.

Gokudera sonrió ladino. — ¿Y?

Hibari hizo más presión, justo cuando intentó golpearlo, Gokudera se hizo caer a un lado, lastimándose el hombro y rodó por el suelo, buscando esquivar los ataques. Hibari se montó sobre él, buscando atraparlo con su cuerpo, dirigiendo las tonfas a su rostro, Gokudera se alzó con fuerza y le pegó un cabezazo, el cual estampó con el brazo de Hibari, quien lo movió para detener su ataque.

—No eres más fuerte que yo, nunca lo has sido. Así que no creas que puedes ganarme.

—Quizás no sea más fuerte que tú físicamente, imbécil, —bramó Gokudera, aventando sus manos, quitándose las tonfas de encima. —pero al menos yo tengo el valor suficiente para confesar mis sentimientos a la persona que me gusta.

— ¿Qué? —Hibari tomó un tono peligroso en su voz.

— ¡Qué te gusta Dino y lo sé, imbécil! —espetó Gokudera, plantándole cara aún cuando se encontraba debajo de Hibari.

—Estás loco, herbívoro.

— ¡No lo estoy! —escupió Gokudera, enojado. Malditos sentimientos traicioneros. — ¡Y no intentes negarlo! ¡No puedes engañarme, soy la persona que más observa tus gestos, tus facciones! ¡Sé que te gusta, te gusta, te gusta!

Y una lágrima traicionera comenzó a bajar por su mejilla.

—Maldita sea, odio esto. —Gokudera se recostó en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo. — ¿Por qué mierda me enamoraste si no ibas a corresponderme, sádico imbécil? ¿Por qué mierda me dijiste _no te rindas_ si igual no me correspondes ahora? ¡No quiero amarte para toda la vida si tu no me amas a mí!

Hibari se quedó en silencio, contemplándolo con genuina sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había hecho o dicho esas cosas?

Luego recordó lo que Yamamoto del futuro le dijo.

_"Lo rompiste tanto que nunca nadie pudo unir las piezas."_

Hibari sintió su mano temblar por hacer la siguiente acción, no se sentía confiado como siempre, e incluso una parte de él se sentía estúpido. Con cuidado, casi como si temiera que lo terminaría rompiendo tal y como le dijeron, retiró el brazo de Gokudera de su rostro, revelando las lágrimas que derramaba.

Gokudera buscó quitarse a Hibari de encima, avergonzado de que lo viera de esa manera, no obstante, Hibari con uno de sus dedos, recogió una de las lágrimas de Gokudera, dejándolo sorprendido. El Guardián de la Nube miró la gota en su dedo que pronto comenzó a resbalar, se sentía cálida al contacto.

La persona bajo de él entonces tomó un color rojizo en su rostro al ver que de nuevo repetía la acción. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente Hibari se comportaba de esa forma?

Mientras que Hibari sintió que veía su propia debilidad ahí, en ese chico que se veía rudo y sanguinario, estaba llorando por él. Porque le quería. Justo como él quería a Dino. Esa fragilidad y tristeza de no poder ser correspondido, ¿era tan difícil de soportar? Nunca había hecho una introspección de él. Porque al final, Hibari sentía que sería aceptado.

Ese chico idiota estuvo enamorado de él, al grado de llorar, al grado de juntar suficiente valor para declararle sus sentimientos incluso conociendo lo frío que era.

— ¿H-Hibari? —masculló Gokudera, nervioso por toda esa situación. Que parara, que no le diera más alas donde no las había.

Hibari frunció las cejas, ¿por qué su futuro yo se enamoró de semejante herbívoro que ni siquiera le podía ganar una pelea? Por alguna razón el idiota de bajo de él, se coló en sus sentimientos futuros, como una tormenta arrasando con las nubes, fusionándose con ellas.

Era un herbívoro sí. Pero uno increíblemente rebelde para incluso colarse en sus pensamientos. Ya fueran del presente o del futuro.

—Un herbívoro rebelde. —masculló Hibari, casi con mofa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me debes un favor.**

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Gokudera al escuchar el extraño sobrenombre. Hibari seguía contemplándolo desde arriba, frotando con sus dedos, pulgar e índice, la lágrima que antes capturó.

Los ojos verdes de Gokudera aún se mostraban cristalinos aunque ya no lloraba, se reflejaba en ellos en una silueta borrosa. No podía contemplarse como todo este tiempo logró hacerlo. Hibari pasó saliva, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que terminó confundiendo mucho más a la tormenta, ¿qué rayos sucedía con él? Lo tenía preso entre su cuerpo, tomó sus lágrimas y las mancilló entre sus dedos, ahora parecía insatisfecho. En definitiva no comprendía ni un poco a Hibari. Y quizás fuera lo mejor. ¿Por qué debería comprender a una persona que le estaba haciendo tanto daño?

Gokudera puso una mano en el pecho de Hibari, buscando apartarlo de una vez y para siempre. Sin embargo, al sentir la presión sobre sí, Hibari agarró la mano de Hayato, totalmente inmerso en él. La cara de Gokudera cambió a estupefacción, sin poderse creer lo que el prefecto estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué haces, Hibari? —preguntó, buscando sonar seco, sin sentimientos. No funcionó. La voz le salió en un hilo agudo, temblando por el contacto.

— ¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí? —Kyoya parecía serio con la pregunta, no apartaba la mirada de él ni un centímetro. El corazón del Guardián de la Tormenta comenzó a bombear como un loco, pensando que _eso_ era algo, que había logrado interesarle. Mientras que su mente le pedía no dejarse llevar, apartarlo y nunca volver a molestarlo con semejante tema.

Ya superaría sus sentimientos.

—No te interesa. —bufó, agachado el rostro sin poder evitarlo, las orbes de Hibari se sentían como estacas a su corazón. —Déjame ir.

Hibari frunció las cejas, amargado, abrió la boca a punto de decir algo que quizás destrozaría cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir Gokudera en el presente o en el futuro.

No obstante, una nube de humo rodeó de nuevo al Guardián de la Nube, intercambiando su cuerpo con su futuro yo, quién ni parecía sorprendido se verse ahí. Es más, al instante que apareció frente a Gokudera, su expresión se alivió por completo. Lo cual le hizo comprender al contrario que había sido un salto voluntario, quizás con la ayuda de Irie, tal y como llevaron al futuro antes a Hibari y a Ryohei.

—Llegaste a tiempo. —se burló Gokudera, con mala cara. —Estabas a punto de romper mi corazón.

—Lo sé. —confesó Hibari. —Por eso vine.

Gokudera se apartó de él, Hibari lo dejó y ambos se pusieron de pie. Luego el albino se giró a Kyoya, parecía derrotado, pero al mismo tiempo, una chispa de vaga esperanza se conservaba en sus ojos, la suficiente para que Hibari caminara a él y lo besara; Hayato se quedó en shock, sintiendo los labios contrarios contra los suyos, no era golpeado como la primera vez que lo besó, ni la sangre lo acompañó. Era un beso… dulce. Extraño en Hibari a decir verdad, Hayato siempre se imaginó sus besos como si marcara su territorio con ellos, como alguien que quería expresar más dominio que amor.

Al separarse Gokudera sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, el cual le hizo retorcerse suavemente. Observó a Hibari, él llevaba una mirada melancólica, casi triste. Como si aquello fuera su última oportunidad para hacerlo.

— ¿Es por lo de Dino? —preguntó Hayato, inclinándose a él. —Por lo que te hice… yo… lo lamento.

—No. —espetó Hibari, serio. —Escucha, Hayato, tú y yo en el futuro no tenemos ninguna clase de relación. —confesó y Gokudera sintió un hueco en el estómago. —Si no es por la manada de herbívoros Vongola, seríamos nada.

—Yo… pensé, ¡pensé que dijiste que no me rindiera contigo! —reclamó Gokudera. — ¿Me dijiste eso aún sabiendo que no acabaríamos juntos?

—Sí. —admitió sin ningún tapujo. Gokudera se echó para atrás, parecía que le habían dado un bofetón en el rostro. —Porque quería aferrarme a tus sentimientos.

— ¿Mis sentimientos?

—Me enamoré de ti en el futuro. —declaró sin alguna expresión en el rostro. No estaba avergonzado como él, los nervios no le carcomían las entrañas como a Gokudera la primera vez que se le confesó, no había rubores, ni gotitas de sudor, ni movimientos que denotaran incomodidad. Hibari parecía haber pedido una leche en el supermercado. —Y tú te enamoraste de mí, pero volviste al pasado.

—Entonces… me dijiste eso…

—Pensé que podría funcionar, no lo hizo. —siguió Kyoya. Hayato llevó la mirada al suelo, con los labios temblándole. —Mi yo del pasado no se va a enamorar de ti hasta dentro de siete años.

Una punzada larga se hizo presente en el corazón de Gokudera. ¿Siete años? ¿Tendría que esperarlo siete años? Llevó una mano a su boca, sintiendo la frialdad de los anillos de metal rozar sus labios; esos siete años significaban estar detrás de él, amarlo en silencio, ver como se enamoraba de otra persona cada vez más y ser rechazado una y otra vez. No quería eso, lo odiaría, se odiaría a si mismo si tomaba esa decisión.

—No voy a dejarte hacerlo. —declaró Hibari, al ver el rostro de duda contrario. Estaba conteniendo todas las ganas del mundo por volverlo a besar, de decirle que había sido un estúpido. —Sé feliz con otra persona, Hayato.

Gokudera se volvió a él, sin saber que decir.

—Aunque no lo creas, hay muchas personas que te…

— ¿Hasta cuanto dura lo de Irie? —preguntó Gokudera, notando que ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

—Podría regresar en cualquier momento. —contestó Hibari. —Una hora, un día… lo máximo que mi yo del pasado puede estar en el futuro, es un mes, o ambos desapareceremos.

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes? —Gokudera lo observó fijamente, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

—Sí. —Hibari en cambio, estaba seguro que le pediría alejarse de él.

—Ya sé con que me lo pagarás.

—Dilo. —y una vez más, el corazón de Hibari sintió que volvía a endurecerse.

—Quédate conmigo todo el tiempo que estés en el pasado. —pidió, derribando con una sola línea la enorme muralla que Hibari había levantado alrededor de su corazón.

— ¿Qué?

Nervioso, con las manos húmedas por el sudor, Gokudera se acercó a él, tomándolo del saco y se inclinó para poder besarlo. Fue un pequeño contacto. Pero por más insignificante que fuera, calmó el corazón de ambos.

—Hayato…

—Incluso si el bastardo que conozco ahora no me quiere, está bien. —murmuró, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Hibari. —Puede que al despertar mañana ya no estés, sin embargo, si hay una oportunidad entre diez mil de estar contigo, por un miserable tiempo, la tomaré. Por más patético que suene esto.

Kyoya dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, dándole un golpecito en la frente a Gokudera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —reprochó Hayato.

—Nada. —contestó el Guardián de la Nube, dando un suspiro. —Entonces, ¿iré a tu casa?

— ¿Eh?

—No tengo donde quedarme.

Gokudera puso los ojos en blanco, ruborizándose suavemente. — ¿En donde te quedabas cuando no estabas en la escuela? —preguntó.

—Hmp.

— ¿Dormías en la escuela? —se burló Gokudera, señalándolo. Hibari se detuvo delante de él, con una mirada de total seriedad en su rostro, indicando que no tardaría mucho en ser golpeado.

— ¿Debería morderte hasta la muerte como siempre? —preguntó.

—Bah. Si quieres luchar conmigo, ¡te mandaré a volar! —rezongó Gokudera, dando un brinco atrás para sacar su dinamita.

—Quisiera ver eso. —sonrió Hibari, sacando sus inseparables tonfas.

—Las parejas no pelean hasta la muerte. —suspiró Fon, llegando a la cabeza de Gokudera de un salto. Hibari lo miró receloso por haber intervenido en el encuentro.

— ¿Fon?

—Entonces, ¿el Guardián de la Nube en versión adulta vivirá con nosotros? —preguntó Fon, sin prestarle mucha atención a Hibari.

Gokudera se mordió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Solo ten en cuenta que Gokudera sigue siendo un niño, Kyoya. Mantén tu posición como adulto. —dijo Fon.

El Guardían de la Tormenta se ruborizó hasta las orejas al entender lo que el arcobaleno del chupete rojo intentó decir. Jamás sintió tantas ganas de estrellarlo al suelo como aquella vez.


End file.
